Not Applicable.
Not Applicable.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to cleaning devices. More specifically, it relates to a scrub brush that always presents a finished appearance and that is adapted for removable attachment to a shaft.
2. Background of the Invention
Combination brushes for use as a hand-held brush and optionally with a shaft are well known in the art. It is also known to provide a cap or plug that allows the brush to present a finished appearance even when the shaft is removed. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,473,183 and 3,369,268 to Burns et. al. teach hand-held paint tools with gripping portions adapted for reception of an extension pole or cap. The cap closes the gripping portion when the extension pole is not in use, thereby allowing the paint tool to present a finished appearance. However, the Burns patents do not provide a way to secure the cap to the tool when the extension pole is in use. Thus, when the extension pole is attached to the tool the cap must be stored apart from the tool and may easily become lost.
Also, most combination brushes are configured such that extension poles attach crosswise directly to the head of the brush. Therefore, for most brushes, the shaft line or primary axis of extension poles inserted into the brush intersect the brush head and have no offset from the brush head. Even in U.S. Pat. No. 4,215,448, where the handle is offset and parallel to the brush head, an extension pole is attached crosswise to the brush at the brush head and the shaft line intersects the brush head. Although the handle is offset and parallel to the brush head in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,473,183 and 3,369,268 the extension pole attaches crosswise to brush. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,551,115, an extension pole can attach parallel to and lengthwise to the brush, but the pole is not offset from the handle.
It is in view of the above problems that the present invention was developed. The invention is a combination brush, adapted for use with a shaft or hand-held without a shaft, including a plug that allows the brush to present a finished appearance when the shaft is not in use and means for securing the plug to the brush when the shaft is in use. The brush has a hollow grip, a base plate, and a bristle block holding several bristles with frayed ends that form a substantially flat bristle surface and a curved bristle surface. The base plate is attached lengthwise to the grip, and the shaft line is parallel to and offset from the base plate.
In the preferred embodiment of the invention, the grip and base plate are integrally formed, and the grip is contoured to fit comfortably into the user""s hand. A plug is provided at one end of the grip, removably attached thereto by an external screw thread on the plug and an internal screw thread on the grip. When inserted, the plug gives the brush a finished appearance. The plug also has a slot and loop combination that can be used to secure the plug to the grip when it is not inserted (that is, when the shaft is in use). The slot and loop combination can also be used to store the entire brush, for example by hanging it on a hook, when the plug is inserted. When the plug is removed, the internal screw threads on the grip can accept an externally threaded shaft.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a scrub brush that can be hand-held or optionally attached lengthwise to a shaft through an offset and parallel shaft line.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a combination brush that presents a finished appearance at all times, regardless of whether or not the shaft is in use.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a combination brush with a cap that includes means for securing the cap to the brush when the cap is not in use.
Further objects and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the description below with reference to the accompanying drawings in which like numbers indicate like elements.